happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 7: Sing
Mumble and Gloria were now on the ice once again, Mumble had something in mind, but he just put it of. Gloria on the other hand, was thrilled to have had an adventure like this, apart from the fact that Mumble was nearly killed, of course. “That was awesome, I wonder if we should do that again, where to next? Oh, there's...” But she soon saw Mumble just walking slower then her, she knew what feeling this was. “Mumble, are you okay?” Gloria asked, worried, she lifted Mumble's head up. “Ah... Well, I don't know what to do now.” She knew exactly what he meant: Mumble didn't know what to do next about the whole, peace thing, thoughts began rolling in his head, some were of hope, where as other's were just horrible. Gloria noticed this when Mumble's breathing got slower, and then Mumble collapsed, unconscious. Mumble was back at he same place as he was in his first dream. “Mumble, your end is near--” Mumble did not want to hear it anymore, and so he shouted with all of his strength. “DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!” “But, how can you not know what day it is now?” Mumble soon realised what day it was: his tenth birthday. “But, that's not possible.” He had calmed down, and was now in sadness “Year's come by, Mumble. You had a full year's trip, but to you, it felt like a couple of months.” Mumble soon realised something from his first dream after his last birthday “Wait, if my end is near, then what do I open?” “Huh?” “Back on my ninth birthday, you said I would open when I would close. What did you mean by that?” “Oh, Mumble, I'm going to give you one last thing, but you'll know it once you're back at Emperor Land. Which I think you're near already.” At those words, Mumble woke up. “Mumble, oh thank goodness you're all right.” It was Gloria “Come on, we need to get back to Emperor Land.” “Why the sudden urge to get back?” “I'll talk later.” Mumble, Gloria and Bill walked as fast as they could to Emperor land, when they did, Mumble noticed the cameras that Erik was talking about. He decided to do something, he got the camera and. “Hello Erik.” Erik didn't look behind him, where Mumble was, Erik was looking at the screen. “Oh, hello dad.” “Oh, do one thing for me.” “What's that?” “Turn around.” Erik did what his father said, and he saw Mumble behind him. “Dad!” “Uncle Mumble!” Bo and Atticus said “Well, it's nice to see you too.” Gloria said “Ma!” Erik quickly ran to his mom as fast as he could. “Oh, I missed you.” “I know, same here.” Gloria noticed Mumble looking at the screen, soon he was using the keys for something. “Mumble. What are you doing.” Gloria asked, Erik turned to see what his father was doing. Mumble turned and shuffled slightly to the right, revealing on the screen a countdown. “A countdown? But for what?” “You'll see.” Mumble said calmly as the clock ticked down. Erik was wondering what would happen. Five... four... three... two... one... and then the screen went black. Mumble soon noticed this and knocked it a bit, causing it to come back on with the words 'Happy Birthday Mumble' on it. It was then Erik realised that it was his father's birthday. “Oh, pa... Happy Birthday. Your tenth now...” Erik lengthend the last word as he realised what this meant. “Oh, not now. No, not now.” Erik was now really depressed by the fact that it was Mumble's last day. “Erik, what is it?” However Gloria did not pick it up that quickly. “Today, is his last day.” “Mumble, is what he's saying true?” Gloria couldn't believe what Erik was saying, Mumble just gave a slow nod. That was when Mumble had a thought, not his though. “Mumble, turn around” Slowly, but surely, Mumble turned around to see the sun setting, but this time, there was only a slim part of it. “Erik, do you know what that is?” Erik and the others turned to see the portion of the sun “They call it a solar eclipse.” Erik said slowly, Mumble knew this had to be a rare event, and that was when he felt something in his heart: a song. He couldn't believe it. He finally found his heart song, just, a bit later than usual. He then sang it, but quietly. (Mumble)“It's in the eyes of the children As they leave for the very first time And it's in the heart of a soldier As he takes a bullet on the front-line Gloria started to hear it, and she couldn't believe it, but just to make sure “Mumble, sing louder.” Erik couldn't believe what his mother just said, neither could Atticus or Bo. Mumble soon raised his voice so that they could hear it. I''t's in the face of a mother'' As she takes the force of the blow And its in the hands of the father, yeah As he works his fingers to the bone, yeah Gloria started to sing, Mumble started to dance. And Erik, well, he turned the cameras on, so that people outside could see it. (Mumble and Gloria)I'm standing under a white flag oh Can you see me oh Can you see me oh I'm standing for everything we have oh Can you hear me oh Can you hear me That was when Mumble raised it louder, almost as loud as Gloria. Erik and Bo started to sing (Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo)This is why we do it This is worth the pain This is why we fall down And get back up again This is where the heart lies This is from above Love is this, this is love Now there were backup singers and soon the entire colony came in with the song. Mumble noticed that the cameras were on, and he enjoyed it. (All) Love is why we do it Love is worth the pain Love is why we fall down And get back up again Love is where the heart lies Love is from above Love is this, this is love This is love This is love This is love It's in the soul of a city What it does after it crumbles and burns And it's in the blood of a hero To know where he goes he may never return I'm standing under a white flag oh Can you see me oh Can you see me oh I'm standing for everything we have oh Can you hear me oh Can you hear me This is why we do it This is worth the pain This is why we fall down And get back up again This is where the heart lies This is from above Love is this, this is love Love is why we do it Love is worth the pain Love is why we fall down And get back up again Love is where the heart lies Love is from above Love is this, this is love This is love, this is love This is love, this is love This is love, this is love Now Atticus and Seymour rapped this part. (Atticus and Seymour) If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be With anyone that you wanted to be with Doing anything that you wanted to do What would it be and who would it be with you Time flies but you're the pilot It moves real fast but you're the driver You may crash and burn sometimes And then it was back to the rest (All)This is why we do it This is worth the pain This is why we fall down And get back up again This is where the heart lies This is from above Love is this, this is love Love is why we do it Love is worth the pain Love is why we fall down And get back up again Love is where the heart lies Love is from above Love is this, this is love “ The song was finished, everyone soon saw the sun, completely blocked by the moon, revealing a giant glow of rays pointing in every direction. Everyone was in awe, until the sun came back. Everyone had enjoyed the moment, Mumble however, was feeling too weak to think about it. He knew what was to happen. Mumble slowly walked into his cave where he lied on the ground. “Dad, please don't go.” Erik said sadly as he walked to Mumble “You know I have to. But before I do, let me tell something to ju. Don't be afraid of death, for it's not the thing that you'll dread, death welcomes you, knowing that your life is now complete, you'll feel great for what you have done. Knowing that you have a limited time before the end comes, lets you know that there is some purpose in life, one of them I found out was to change the world, you will find your own someday, but live your life. Erik, you have been the best son any father could have for an eternity.” “And you're the best father any son could have for a life time, dad.” “I'll see you soon, because if you want a moment with me, then just sing your heart song. And remember what your father has done, for you.” Mumble said. Gloria soon came to Mumble. “Mumble, you don't have to do this.” “You know I have to,” he sighed “You know, you're so gorgeous, so fantastic, and so fish.” Gloria was just staring into his eyes, she couldn't look away from them, the same effect was happening to Mumble. And with that, Mumble layed one final breath and closed his eyes, before finally going into an eternal sleep. Erik soon realised that the cameras had been viewing this all the time. And so, he turned them off. Meanwhile, the UN saw this, the entire world saw this, and it came to reason that the world would be at complete peace. Mumble had finally found a way to do it, just not as he expected. But Erik had one more song to sing. “''When's the day you start again'' And when the hell does you'll get over it begin I'm looking hard in the mirror But I don't fit my skin It's too much to take It's too hard to break me From the cell I'm in Oh from this moment on I'm changing the way I feel yeah From this moment on It's time to get a real Cause I still don't know how to act Don't know what to say Still wear the scars like it was yesterday But you're long gone and moved on Cause you're now gone But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way Still talk about you like it was yesterday But you're now gone and moved on But you're now gone, you moved on So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah I'm barely used to saying me instead of us The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests It gets under my skin to see you with him And its not me that you're with Oh from this moment on I'm changing the way I feel yeah From this moment on It's time to get a real Cause I still don't know how to act Don't know what to say Still wear the scars like it was yesterday But you're now gone and moved on Cause you're long gone But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way Still talk about you like it was yesterday But you're now gone and moved on But you're now gone, you moved on No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back No Cause I got no business knowing where you're at No And its gonna be hard yeah Cause I have to wanna heal yeah And its gonna be hard yeah The way I feel that I have to get real I still don't know how to act Don't know what to say Still wear the scars like it was yesterday But you're now gone and moved on But you're now gone But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way Still talk about you like it was yesterday But you're now gone and moved on But you're now gone, you moved on But you're now gone, you moved on eh eh, oh oh eh eh, oh oh But you're now gone, you moved on” And slowly, Erik and Gloria walked away, and only then did Gloria realise what Mumble had just said to her. And that's the end of Mumble's story... Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff